grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Cyclopes Ancient Ones
Children of Ouranos and Gaea Unlike the younger Cyclopes generations, the Elders Cyclopes were the 1st born Cyclopes that descended from Gaea and Ouranos. Among the few beings taller and stronger then titans, their might was so great that upon their birth their father Ouranos was so frightened by them he locked them in Tartarus. The ancient Weaponsmiths of the gods, the three eldest Cyclopes, were the primeval gods of storms, like their brothers the Hekatonkheires, particularly of thunderstorms and lightning. They typically now help Hephaestus who they taught how to create objects and weapons in the forges. They are assisted by their children. Arges personification of thunder and thunderbolts Brontes personification of lightning and tornadoes Steropes personifies thunderbolts rain hurricanes These Cyclopes created Zeus' Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, Hades' Helm of Darkness, Artemis' bow and arrows of the moon, and Apollo's bow and arrows of the sun, they are immortal giants of gaints who As soon as they were born, their father Ouranos (the Sky) locked them away inside the belly of Earth, along with their stormy brothers, the Hekatonkheires. When the Titans overthrew him, they then drove the giants into the pit of Tartaros. Zeus and his brothers eventually released them and in return they provided the god with his thunderbolt, Poseidon with his storm-raising trident, and Haides with a helm of invisibility. a total of seventeen forging Cyclopes. The additional fourteen, sons of the first, were called sons of lightning. Capabilities As sons of sky and earth the posses domion over both Theses cyclops being one-eyed humanoids tower any titan in size they rang to a few thousand feet and up Cyclops can be divided into two different groups, depending of their ancestry: The Elder Cyclops, Brontes ("thunderer"), Steropes ("lightning") and the "bright" Arges ("vivid-flash") were children of Uranus and Gaea. They were temperamental master-smiths that crafted many of the weapons and tools of the gods, before they and their descendants entered into service of Hephaestus. The younger cyclops are far less civilized and the cyclops are considered primitive and destructive species Powers Cyclops possess great strength and stamina. They possess powers similar to their divine relatives; power and authority over storm rain thunder and lightning, acute vision and hearing, and the ability to mimic voices. They are invulnerable to heat and possess superhuman metal-work mastery. Fire manipulation they can fly and manipulate both earth and the sky Enhanced Condition Enhanced Durability Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Immunity Enhanced Marksmanship Enhanced Strength Elder Cyclops Physiology Enhanced Forging Invulnerability Supernatural Condition Ocular Powers and prophecy Limitations Very few being are stronger then the Elder Cyclopes Species There were a few different factions of Cyclopes: many smaller Cyclopes were also offsprings of nymphs and deities. Hyperborean Northern Cyclopes Sons of Steropes A species of Cyclopes that often interact with demigods. They fought for the Titans by building weapons and equipment. They often eat heroes and demigods. Typically smarter than Southern Cyclopes, The Northern Cyclopes use their building talents to make weapons like the squeaky war hammer and the exploding axe. * Ma Gasket * Sump * Torque Elder Cyclopes Weaponsmiths of the gods, the three eldest Cyclopes, and the sons of Gaea and Ouranos. They were the primeval gods of storms, like their brothers the Hekatonkheires, particularly of thunderstorms and lightning. They typically help Hephaestus in the forges. They are assisted by the children of Poseidon. * Arges * Brontes * Steropes These Cyclopes created Zeus' Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, Hades' Helm of Darkness, Artemis' bow and arrows of the moon, and Apollo's bow and arrows of the sun. Poseidon's Cyclopes Many Cyclopes of Cyclops population are children of Poseidon, but some are children of other Cyclopes, like Ma Gasketis the mother of Sump and Torque. Some help in the forges, some live in isolation, like Ma Gasket and Polyphemus. The Southern Cyclopes are mostly children of Poseidon and the northern ones bred by Cyclopes. * Tyson * Most Cyclopes * Polyphemus Southern Cyclopes Southern Cyclopes are sheep Herders in the Sea of Monsters. However much like the Northern Cyclopes, they also often eat heroes and demigods. The Southern Cyclopes often interact with Greek demigods and are typically malevolent. They seem to be not as smart as Northern Cyclopes since they don't use their building talents and instead herd sheep. It is also noted that in The Sea of Monsters, Polyphemus is not as smart as Ma Gasket in The Lost Hero, as Polyphemus doesn't know what a mango is and is repeatedly tricked by Grover. He is also shown he is bad at math. * Polyphemus Abilities * Immunity to fire/extreme heat. * Extraordinary aptitude/ability with inventing, mechanics, etc. * Extremely long lived. * Superhuman hearing. * Ability to mimic a person's voice almost perfectly. * Able to withstand most physical blows/attacks. * Superhuman strength. Weaknesses * Celestial Bronze * Imperial Gold * Stygian Iron * Extreme force/pressure